


Sleeping With Ghosts

by Reis_Asher



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Deepthroating, During Canon, Extended Scene, Hotel Sex, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Trans Johnny Silverhand, Trans Male V (Cyberpunk 2077)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: He was getting weaker. Fading away like a dying star.At the end of Act 2, V crawls to a Pacifica hotel room where Johnny Silverhand once lay staring at the ceiling for two weeks. It's long abandoned, but it's a place to think, and V finds himself picking at the threads of a man whose motivations have largely been a mystery to him until now.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Sleeping With Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so both V and Johnny are trans in this. Johnny had a dick implant, but V kept his natal genitalia, and it's referred to as t-dick, hole, cunt, folds, and slit. There is penis-in-vagina sex.

V lay on the bed, watching the ceiling fan churn above his head. The spinning blades circled endlessly in the ruined hotel room, pumping hot Pacifica air out of the broken window. The sheets he lay on were rags, and he wondered if Johnny’s sweat still saturated them after all this time.

Nah, that was impossible. But then, so was the fact that Johnny was watching him, draped over the chair he’d sat on before. Guy could never sit right, but that wasn’t the point. He shouldn’t have been sitting _at all_. He was a dead man, and yet here he was in V’s head, courtesy of Arasaka.

“Thought I told you to skip this step, V. You know we don’t have the fuckin’ time.” Johnny watched V, mirrored shades reflecting his face back at him. Just once, V wanted to take those glasses off him and stare directly into his eyes. He had so many questions, and yet Johnny always doled out the answers like breadcrumbs, leaving V guessing.

Sometimes he felt like he was being stripped naked beneath that veiled gaze, that Johnny’s intensity was that of a lover imagining his first caress. That was just wishful thinking, though. Johnny had nowhere else to place his attention. He couldn’t affect the rest of the world. He only existed as part of V, through V, and his influence extended only to those actions he could make V take in his stead.

V’s head hurt as the Relic malfunction continued, making his implants freak out. The agony rippled through his body and he thought he might pass out again. He was sick of feeling like he had a hangover without a drop of tequila in his blood.

They didn’t have time to waste, but he couldn’t get up. He was getting weaker. Fading away like a dying star.

* * *

When he woke, he found himself lying in a puddle of his own drool, the dog tags from Johnny’s stash still clutched in his hand. Someone had given his life for Johnny, back in the corpo war down in Mexico. Without that selfless act, Johnny wouldn’t be here now, staring at V with mingled frustration and curiosity.

V wasn’t sure if he was grateful or angry that fate had placed Johnny in his path. Both. Definitely both.

He wasn’t ready to move yet, and they both knew it. Might be a good time to shake a few more breadcrumbs loose from Johnny, though.

“Why’d you do it?” V asked. “Sign up for the war, I mean. You were just young and stupid? No other reason?”

Johnny glanced down at the tattoos on his forearm and smirked, a wry smile without much humor. “You know what they offered me? A huge fuckin’ cock. Back then, implants weren’t cheap, not like they are now. I was wiltin’ away, angry as fuck ‘cause gender dysphoria is an asshole. I woulda done anythin’ to be free of it.”

“Wait… you’re trans? And you never thought about tellin’ _me_?” V pursed his lips. Of all the revelations he’d expected to fall from Johnny’s tree like ripe apples, this wasn’t among them. It did explain the ripples of dysphoria he’d been having since Johnny came into his life, though. He was feeling the man’s pain at living in a body that felt alien again, a body with a vagina. V didn’t particularly care about getting a dick, but Johnny had— _did_.

“I kept it that way for a reason. World was different then, old habits die hard.” Johnny crossed his arms, defensiveness in his posture. “Didn’t want to explain to every lover that I came into this world as somethin’ else. That Johnny was a name I chose for myself.”

“It must be tough, bein’ in this body.” V closed his eyes. “I’m sorry. I never felt the need to get an implant.”

“It’s different. Hormones have done some damn fine work on you. Coulda been worse, V. You might have been a woman. Then we’d both be up shit creek without a paddle.”

“Like we ain’t already.” V grinned. Pain shot up through his head. “Fuck, I feel like shit.”

“Don’t pass out on me again,” Johnny warned.

Too late.

* * *

This time, V awoke to find Johnny lying next to him on the bed.

“Hey.” Johnny reached over and cupped V’s cheeks. V was surprised how solid he felt for someone who wasn’t really there. “Had me worried for a bit, there. Thought you were checkin’ out on me.”

“Not yet.” V managed a weak smirk. Johnny pulled away, sitting up and gazing out into the middle distance. “You don’t have to worry. Not gonna delta just yet.”

“Good.” It came out forcefully, and V wasn’t surprised when Johnny lit up a cigarette. He was only mildly startled to find he’d lit up himself, a nicotine addict through Johnny. He smoked it down to the filter and snuffed it out on a battered bedside ashtray.

When he turned back to face Johnny, it was then that he noticed the man’s impressive bulge. Not that he hadn’t before—it was hard not to—but the way Johnny was sitting with his legs spread accentuated the shape of his body. V looked away, but Johnny knew judging from the thin smirk that played across his lips.

“A massive cock never fails to draw a crowd,” Johnny bragged. “You wanna touch it, V? Be my guest.”

V didn’t hesitate. He grabbed Johnny’s bulge, fondling his package as his hardening cock strained the front of his pants. Johnny was grinning, now, his ego as huge as his dick. He threw his head back, like he was celebrating a victory, and V wondered if this had been in the cards all along, a seduction from within.

“People always told me to go fuck myself,” Johnny drawled. Part of V wanted to punch the smile right off his face, but the other, bigger part—part of which might even have been Johnny—won out, and he buried his face in Johnny’s crotch, mouthing the shape of him through thick leather.

“That’s a good boy.” Johnny’s fingers laced in his short hair, dragging across his scalp and keeping his face pressed to Johnny’s prick. “You wanna make me come in my pants?”

He did, but he wanted Johnny to come in his mouth, or even better, his cunt. He pulled away gasping for air and glanced over at the window. Anybody who looked inside would see him mouthing at nothing, having sex with thin air, but Johnny was real. He could touch him, taste him, like he was a living, breathing thing and not a construct.

“Any passers-by will just think you’re having a good time with a BD. Same principle, I’d imagine. I’m real—to you. Your brain and body react to me.” Johnny grabbed his hand and placed it back on his dick. “You gonna play with me or just be a huge cocktease?”

“Gonna… gonna play.” The Relic distorted his vision. He could almost feel its tendrils creeping into his brain, rebuilding him into Johnny, but this need didn’t come from Silverhand. This was V in his rawest form, a cock-hungry bottom who’d been too busy dying to even think about sex for the better part of two weeks. Now it was creeping up on him, desire powerful enough to overcome the fact that he was ill. He reached for Johnny’s zipper, wanting to forget the harsh predicament they were in.

Fuck, but he was big. V could barely wrap his mouth around him, a fact Johnny seemed to enjoy immensely.

“NC’s toughest merc’s havin’ trouble with the goods?” He pushed himself forward into V’s mouth and it was all V could do not to choke on him. He relaxed as much as he could, savoring the intrusion even as his throat burned. “There ya go. All the way in now. Fuck, that’s good.” Johnny slid out and pressed back in again, fingers gripping the sides of his head as he fucked V’s throat slowly, carefully. V was nothing more than a sleeve for Johnny Silverhand, in all ways. Felt good to accept that, to swallow it as fact instead of railing against the truth.

Johnny pulled out, a strand of spit dangling from his cock as V gasped and coughed, recovering. V reached down and unbuckled his belt, sliding out of his pants and tossing them aside. His t-dick was fully hard, protruding out slightly.

Johnny pushed him down to the mattress and spread his legs. He took his glasses off, tucking them over the front of his body armor as he sidled down on the bed and set about eating V’s cunt. Johnny’s greedy tongue lashed his slit, licking and sucking at his folds. He’d done this a lot in life, and it showed. V could feel his body melting into jelly as Johnny took his t-dick between his lips and sucked.

“Johnny, fuck!” Two cold metal fingers probed his hole, opening him up and fucking him without mercy. Johnny wasn’t gentle, but V didn’t want that anyway. He liked it rough like this, men using him like a joytoy on Jig Jig Street.

“Go on, V. Let it out. Or is this not enough? You want my whole fuckin’ fist inside you?”

“I want your cock,” V drawled. “Fuck me, Johnny.”

“Thought you’d never ask.” Johnny withdrew his fingers. He helped V to flip over, and V realized he was still weak. Willpower was all that was keeping him afloat, but he wasn’t going to put a stop to this. He needed this. Needed to accept Johnny into him instead of seeing his presence as an intrusion.

His huge cock _was_ an intrusion, despite how sopping wet V was. The girth of it stretched him to capacity. He grabbed fistfuls of sheet, the rotting fibers tearing in his hands as he gritted his teeth against the burn. His implanted eyes stung, feeling like they might fall out of their sockets. He was gonna need a ripperdoc after this, for sure. Not Vik. Vik didn’t need to know about _this_.

“Come on, V, loosen up already,” Johnny complained. “You’re too goddamn tight.”

“You’re too big,” V groaned. This was it. He was going to die here, and Trauma Team would log his death as a BD-related accident. Rogue and the others would laugh over at the Afterlife about how V wanted to be a big-shot merc but died from a heart attack over a cheap virtu.

Johnny’s thumb and forefinger grabbed his t-dick, jolting him back to reality. “You're just gonna give up? You can steal a chip from Arasaka, but you can’t take my cock? What a disappointment.”

V pushed himself back on Johnny’s dick, forcing the rest of him in with one stroke. It was Johnny’s turn to be surprised, a groan escaping his lips as he fully seated himself inside V.

“You gonna fuck me, or what?” V growled.

“Have it your way.” Johnny slid out and thrust back into him hard, knocking V against the wall. V put his hands up just in time, bracing himself against the cheap plasterboard. Peeling paint chipped off underneath his fingernails as he dug in, yelling out as Johnny fucked him relentlessly. It got easier the more Johnny fucked him, discomfort turning to bone-deep pleasure as Johnny inserted himself deeper and deeper with each thrust. His heavy balls slapped against V’s t-dick, pummeling him into wet sand as his pleasure mounted.

The air was filled with deep grants and sharp cries. Bedsprings creaked, the headboard slamming against the wall as V struggled to keep purchase. Johnny’s hand found its way around his throat, and he panicked for a moment until fingers pressed into the sides of his neck. Johnny wasn’t trying to kill him. Just possess him.

As his vision started to fade, Johnny let up the pressure. Reality came flooding in, along with the pleasure of Johnny’s massive cock penetrating him.

“Johnny!” He came, clamping down on Johnny inside him like he could force the invader out of his cunt. Johnny released a guttural groan and came inside him, filling him up with a warm sensation that couldn’t be real. He pulled out and V flopped down onto the bed, boneless and weak.

Fuck. The Relic again. He closed his eyes. No point fighting it, this time. If he died now, it wasn’t so bad.

* * *

“V! Open your eyes!” Johnny’s voice was frantic, breaking through the layers of darkness. V reached out for him, to comfort him. Johnny let out a sigh of relief as he blinked.

“I’m all right, Johnny…” V muttered, though he didn’t sound all right. Didn’t _feel_ all right, but it was passing. _He_ was passing. It wouldn’t be long, now. While death had filled him with a sense of utter dread up until five minutes ago, it had morphed into a sense of dull acceptance.

If Johnny could live, it wasn’t all bad.

“I thought you flatlined, you gonk.” Johnny buried his hands in his hair as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Figured that couldn’t be the case, since I was still here, and not, you know… Need a smoke. Would ya?”

V weakly reached for the cigarette case. “They’ll kill you…” He sat up, the grin fading on his face as he lit the smoke. The nicotine rush felt good.

“Think it’s a little late for that.” There was no mirth in Johnny’s voice as he let his cigarette burn between his fingers. “You gotta get up. Gotta find a way outta this. Like I said, when the time comes, I’ll give up. You can have your body back.”

V smiled. “Have you fallen in love with me, Johnny?”

“Don’t be stupid. Romance is for gonks, a corpo scheme to sell shit to ya. I just—I’m _sorry_ , V. Sorry for this whole fuckin’ mess. Take from that what you will.” He stood up and disappeared from view, glitching out as though he’d never been there.

V got to his feet. He was sore, but it felt good. Proof that he was still alive. That Johnny had really been here, and wasn’t some messed up delusion in his head as his brain melted down from Arasaka’s chip.

He closed his fingers around the dog tags, squeezing his fist tight enough to break any ordinary chain, wishing he could shatter the proof of Johnny’s promise to give up when the time came. He didn't want him to give up. He wanted Johnny to _live_.


End file.
